stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Medusa
Description Queen Medusa is shown as the primary leader of the Chaos Empire. She has snakes for hair, sharp teeth, and luminous, red eyes. She is also much larger than her sisters. Personality Queen Medusa is shown as an arrogant and ugly woman with a large robe. She despises being defeated, shown by her many, "surprises" and rarely steps down to battle. No man, though, has ever defeated her, except for the backup army sent to kill Medusa, and in particular the Spearton who finished her. And no nation has ever fully defeated her armies, except for the Order Empire. Appearances She appears twice in the game, and constantly throws in, "surprises" for the player to beat. These surprises include her showing her immense army to the combined nation of Order. Her first appearance is in the Massive Battle level, where the player first encounters the Chaos empire and enslaves the Giants. She proclaims of the destruction of Order, and her conquering Inamorta, as she had conquered many nations before. Her second appearance is shown in the last level, where she takes revenge on Order for claiming the nations she conquered. She will appear in-game and scream, then petrify all of Order's armies, which angers survivors who will eventually kill her. Parts in the Story Queen Medusa will show herself in the Massive Battle. She will exclaim her plans to wipe out Order from the large land of Inamorta, as she had done with many others before. Queen Medusa will continuously send in, "surprises" for Order to defeat. The first "surprise" was the Explosive War, where Bombers were revealed by Queen Medusa, suicidal men who have been brainwashed to crave explosions and have a lust to die a bloody death with the corpses of their enemies. The second surprise was the revelation of the Juggerknights, excellent warriors that draw fear to their enemies. Once the Juggerknights have been defeated and their land has been taken, Queen Medusa will again launch another attack, known as the Undead War, where she unravels the Deads, extremely tough corpses that throw their own poisonous guts. Once eliminated, Order will be forced to fight the corrupted forests of Inamorta, where they captured the Crawlers. They will be forced to fight a large number of the Crawlers while Chaos rejuvenates itself. Once the Crawlers were defeated, Order ran into the Eclipsors, which was their first sight of a flying creature. This brought distraught amongst Order's numbers, but eventually they were able to adapt, and create their own flying unit, known as the Albowtross. Once the eclipsors were driven out of their homeland, Queen Medusa sent the forebears of Chaos, the Marrowkai, who wreaked havoc upon Order. Unfortunately for Chaos, Order repelled the Marrowkai and was eventually able to penetrate into Medusa's heavily-guarded castle. The defeat of her forces numerous times has angered her until she herself entered the battlefield and petrified the entire Order army. Unfortunately for her, survivors were angered and fought Queen Medusa, which led to her imminent death. Defeat Once she is defeated and as her statue crumbles, she is shown oddly as a low-quality picture with very low detail and may appear amateur in state. This was eventually replaced with a much more detailed version where Medusa explodes with green ooze. When credits come, Medusa is shown defeated and beheaded and held by a Spearton. Hitting Medusa will make her spill red blood, however once she is defeated, she will oddly explode into a pile of green blood. Another odd encounter is how the Spearton that beheaded her was able to pick up her head, when it exploded with her body. Trivia *When Medusa performs Mass Petrification, units close to Medusa may not be affected. *Queen Medusa is much larger than other Medusa's. **This may be because other Medusa's are probably clones. *When Medusa performs Mass Petrification, units garrisoned inside the castle will not be affected, allowing the player to exceed the unit limit of 80. *Despite being bigger than her sisters, Queen Medusa is shown to be just as slow as them. *Queen Medusa is the only unit in which health is displayed as one large bar, opposed to others which consists of many, small bars. **The only exception to this is a fully grown chaos giant. *Unlike the original Medusa from Greek Mythology, Queen Medusa will not petrify all units she looks at, but instead must stare directly at the unit, and then wait until the spell cools down. *Queen Medusa is the only Chaos leader shown in the Campaign. *Curiously, she is able to preform mass petrification, though it is unexplained why she did not wipe out all of Orders leaders when she first appeared. *If You look very closely You could see Elemental Empire Units in Jail Category:When she comes out she uses stone face instantly before she uses the petrify